Part of a New Family
by Austin Seville
Summary: Another origin story for my OC.
1. Chapter 1

NOTES (RELEVANT): Two dashes between paragraphs signify a swap in POV. Story starts out being told by Simon. An '(A)' or an '(S)' will be left as a notation. I do not own the chipmunks, only Austin. I do not own Harry Potter, or any other series mentioned. I do not own Universal.  
\- (S)  
It was a sunny day in Orlando, Florida when our small, private jet touched down on the tarmac. Following the route from our tour of the world in _The Chipmunk Adventure_ , Alvin, Theodore and I had stopped in the same city where we'd rested before crossing the Atlantic. How we had pulled _that_ off in a hot air balloon I would never fully understand, but regardless we were alive and on our way again.

Now, however, one could spot a few key differences in our trio compared to 1987. Namely, we were all a grown 24 years of age, dwarfing our 8 year-old selves while still short compared to humans. This was because we had started aging normally in 1998 after releasing our last original album, _The A-Files: Alien Songs_. We had released only greatest hits compilations after that, up until Fox and the CGI chipmunks took over in 2007.

Departing our aircraft, we crossed a short stretch of tarmac before climbing into a waiting car. As I drove the vehicle towards the exit, I took a moment to remind my brothers of our scheduled itinerary.

"Remember, two days at Universal, one day at the beach, and then we meet the girls in Athens," I recited. I had to make a conscious effort not to scowl when the Chipettes came to mind, as my opinion of them had greatly changed over the last few years. I had, in my later years, come to the realization that they were mere marketing tools; joining the series purely to add girls to the target audience and use songs sung by female artists. Sadly, Theodore is too naive and Alvin too oblivious to know any better.

"We're skipping that stop in the Amazon, right?" Theodore questioned worriedly, snapping me back to reality. He shuddered at the thought of our dangerous encounter with the natives.

"Yes. Nothing is worth going back there," Alvin answered. As Theodore breathed a sigh of relief, we pulled out of the airport and onto the streets of Orlando.  
\- (A)  
For one final time, my family of six had come together for a midsummer vacation. I, Austin Keith, rode in the back of my parents' white, 2003 Ford Excursion as we neared Universal Orlando Resort. For once in my life, the future was not an immediate concern and my secret indulgences were not a worry. I, like the rest of my family, was anticipating our visit to the new Wizarding World of Harry Potter: Diagon Alley. As an officially sorted Ravenclaw, I was a huge fan of the series and extremely excited.

As my family neared the entrances to the resort's dual theme parks, I spotted a rather odd trio just ahead. They appeared to be teens, and were wearing, of all things, hoodies in the summer! One, interestingly enough, was wearing a blue and black Ravenclaw hoodie that I knew was sold inside the park. Despite being curious as to why they would wear such clothing in the hot, Florida summer, I kept my thoughts to myself for once. Remaining silent, I let my mind wander as I followed my family into Universal Studios Florida.

Thanks to my dad's strategic planning, we had taken this vacation during a unique week. This was, for the vast majority of the country, the first week of school. For us, however, it was the last week of summer. This strange scheduling led to the new Diagon Alley area being a good deal less crowded than I would have expected. Entering the area through the brick archway by the Leaky Cauldron, we followed Harry Potter's footsteps and started our first visit with a trip to Gringotts, the wizard bank.

This was, in fact, the crowning attraction of Diagon Alley: Harry Potter and the Escape From Gringotts. The line was long and constantly growing, so it wasn't long before another family got in line behind us. Not surprisingly, there was soon a large group conversation going on behind me. As I tried to ignore the chatter, I spotted a familiar Ravenclaw hoodie ahead of me. It was the fellow from earlier, and he looked none too talkative.

Most people would have left well enough alone, but my Asperger's made me too curious for my own good. Although usually a shy, introverted person, I couldn't help but approach the teen.

"Hey, nice hoodie." It was a poor conversation opener at best, but a nice compliment anyway.

"Thanks." He went silent, so I tried again.

"Did you buy it here, or somewhere online?" I asked. The teen glanced over at me.

"Bought it at Hogsmeade when it first opened." I took note of the voice, high pitched but not ridiculously so. Admittedly, it was kind of cute.

"You're a big Harry Potter fan, then, am I right?" Finally, the teen opened up.

"Yeah, got into it in the mid-2000's. I've read all seven books and seen all eight movies." I smiled; for once someone with the same dedication.

"The books are better, aren't they?" A nod.

"Definitely, although I prefer books in general, so I'm kind of biased." I shrugged.

"Honestly, as far as Harry Potter is concerned, I don't think it matters." The teen considered this for a moment.

"You may be right…" he admitted. We continued to chat about all things Potter as we moved through the line, which seemed to stretch on forever. I found that we shared several interests and traits, such as high intelligence and a similar taste in music. After a couple hours, I knew I was falling for him, but I couldn't say exactly why. Especially curious was how I could fall for him when I was already madly in love with a certain bespectacled chipmunk.

Surprisingly, I wound up riding with the teen in the back row of our car, along with my eldest sister. Four random people and the rest of my family sat in the first two rows. The ride was slow at first, but a few sharp twists and turns caught me off guard. In an action that seemed out of instinct alone, I grasped my new friend's hand and held on for dear life. Strangely, he did not object, but neither of us were prepared for what came next.

A sudden acceleration jolted the car, knocking off the teen's hood and revealing an all too familiar face and glasses. It was none other than my secret, furry crush: Simon Seville. He quickly pulled his hood back into place with his free hand, the grip on my own still firmly in place. We remained this way for the rest of the ride, blushing when we finally got off. Our faces must have resembled tomatoes as our hands finally came apart. Just before we could leave the Gringotts building, however, Simon pinned me down in a shadowy corner.

"Promise you won't tell anyone who I am." I wasn't at all surprised by the words; if I went blabbing he'd be swarmed for autographs!

"Sure, anything for you," I promised, blushing. He let me go after that, so I rejoined my family outside. I sighed dejectedly; it seemed my life was doomed to failure. I had finally gotten a chance at Simon, only to shyly chicken out. Now we could never be together.  
\- (S)  
As my mysterious acquaintance headed off with his family, I tagged silently along. I'd never admit it, but I had fallen for this handsome, intelligent young man. While following him, I stayed at a distance to avoid suspicion and tried my best to blend with the bustling crowd. When the group headed to lunch, a stroke of luck landed me a table near them in the famed Leaky Cauldron restaurant.

Afterwards, I miraculously stayed on their trail as they went souvenir hunting in Diagon Alley's many shops. Soon, I could tell they were headed for the ride connecting this area to the original Hogsmeade attraction, just like in the books: the Hogwarts Express. First, though, I had to silently follow through the corridors of a replica Kings Cross station and walk through the illusionary wall to platform 9 and three-quarters.

The line for the train was short, partially because Gringotts was more exciting. That, and the ride required passengers to have the expensive park-hopper option on their admission tickets. Needless to say the wait was much more reasonable; we were climbing aboard the train after only one hour. We boarded the vehicle single file, with me bringing up the rear unnoticed. As the rest of my crush's family entered their compartment, I took a leap of faith.  
\- (A)  
I was preparing to enter the train compartment with my family when someone tapped me on the shoulder. I turned, and it seemed time doubled in speed. Simon was behind me, and in a swift motion he pressed me against the wall. Our lips met in a passionate expression of love, my wildest dream now a reality. We made out for what felt like hours, the pure bliss we felt interrupted only by the conductor's voice sounding from the speakers.

"All aboard!" he cried. Knowing the train was about to depart, Simon did something that would change both of our lives forever. Still lip-locked, he pulled me into our compartment and onto a seat, resulting in an awkward landing right in front of my family! I quickly pushed him away, turning red under the gaze of five flabbergasted faces. Thankfully, the train gave us a nice, private space indoors to explain ourselves. As expected, and in a conversation I'd rather not recall, I divulged what had been my deepest, darkest secret.

Now out as bisexual and at the start of a promising, new relationship, I managed to spend the last minute or so of the ride actually geeking out about the train itself. We even managed to spot the last of several silhouettes- Hermione's- projected through the smoky glass of the compartment door. Finally, the train came to a stop in Hogsmeade station; we were back in the original Wizarding World of Harry Potter area. Simon openly joined the group as we headed into the snowy, wizarding village of Hogsmeade for the first time since 2010.

The area appeared just as it had during our original visit, and like back then we quickly bought some of the wizarding world's finest beverage: Butterbeer. Simon and I shared a souvenir cup of the frozen variety, laughing as we each wound up with a foam mustache. Next we rode the area's two most thrilling rides: the Dragon Challenge coaster and Harry Potter and the Forbidden Journey. Both attractions had far shorter lines than those in Diagon Alley.

Heeding the clock- and our stomachs- we ate dinner in the Jurassic Park area, which was adjacent to Hogsmeade. We followed this up by riding the few things left in the Islands of Adventure park that we wanted to go on, four total in my case. I had already planned on riding the Hulk coaster, which was an adrenaline-pumping monster of a roller coaster. Also quite impressive was the Spiderman ride, which had amazing effects.

If the day had been a car ride, however, I'd have to say it ended with a crash. Simon and I had exchanged phone numbers and e-mails before separating that night, so he wasn't a big concern. Truthfully, the way my family treated our relationship behind his back was what I found problematic. While my mother and eldest sister were very supporting, the younger two girls were still having issues adjusting. My dad, however, was the worst of all.

I wasn't outright shunned, but I still felt disrespected by his actions. He turned a cold shoulder whenever my gaze turned his way, and he openly expressed his hurtful opinions. I was informed of the obvious: my relationship went against our beliefs and I would be kicked out of the church. My own father openly revealed his belief that my relationship was wrong, scarring me with his harsh, painful words. Obviously, I did not get much sleep that night.

We returned to the dual amusement parks early the next morning, waiting outside Universal Studios Florida. I opened a map of the park on my one month-old Samsung Galaxy Note 3, trying to decide what order I would ride my desired attractions in. As I made my decisions, I glanced around the crowded entrance area; my gaze landing on none other than a Ravenclaw hoodie. My heart skipped a beat; could it possibly be?

"Excuse me?" I spoke, walking over. The stranger turned around, revealing himself as none other than Simon.

"Fancy meeting you here again," he remarked, smiling. I took a seat next to him, our hands subconsciously linked together.

"Yeah; I wasn't expecting to see you here again," I admitted. Simon chuckled amusedly.

"I could say the same to you," he toyed, "You sleep well last night?" I went silent, and instantly Simon knew something was wrong. "Tell me what happened."

"Well, it's mainly my dad…" I started. I detailed all that my father had said, swearing my love to secrecy in the process. Simon was appalled by what he heard; a frown visible on his face within seconds.

"Your father is a stereotypical homophobe," he stated matter-of-factly, "You shouldn't put up with that." I let out a dejected sigh.

"As long as I'm living under his roof, I'll have to," I responded. As long as I lived in my parents' house, there was nothing I could do.  
\- (S)  
I furrowed my brow at Austin's response, becoming lost in thought as I devised a solution. As my gaze bored into the pavement, my boyfriend saw the lines by the entrance starting to move. Snapping me out of my trance, he led the way to the shortest one. Within minutes we were through the gates, and he'd sent his mom a text to let her know what we were doing.

Austin and I immediately headed for the _Terminator 2_ show; the start of which we had to wait on. We remained alone until meeting up with his family for lunch, and I did not waste the opportunity. I came up with a solution to Austin's paternal problem, and spent the morning convincing him to go through with it. He had caved by the time we arrived at Richter's Burger Co. near the earthquake-themed Disaster! attraction.

I could now see the scorn in Austin's father's eyes; clearly he was not pleased with either of us. Our relationship went against their religious beliefs, I'd been told. This was why I avoided organized religion, as any group was bound to cause conflict at some point or another. I now had no regrets about my plan; Austin and I would be much happier if it just went smoothly...  
\- (A)  
Simon's plan took effect the next morning; another sleepless night evaporating any remorse. Fueled by my anger, I set things in motion by ensuring my suitcase was the first one packed by a longshot. Using the head start to my advantage, I tricked my youngest two sisters into starting an argument between themselves.

"I'm going to wait downstairs!" I cried over their bickering. My mom barely acknowledged me as she hurried to deal with them, leaving me in the clear for the final phase. Thankfully, the elevator came quickly, and I was in the hotel lobby within two minutes. Walking outside, I was relieved to find the Seville brothers' car waiting right out front in the covered driveway. Alvin popped the trunk, so I quickly deposited my suitcase before hopping in the back seat with Theodore. The plan had been a success; now I just had to wait for my mom's worried text.

"Where are you?" The message came within five minutes.

"Simon picked me up. We're going to the beach too." That was sufficient enough to calm her down. However, what I hadn't told her was that we were headed East, not West like they were. We arrived after a short drive, which Alvin completed in a surprisingly calm manner. I noticed Simon putting on some kind of chapstick as we neared the beach, but thought nothing of it at the time. Then, just as the car pulled to a stop, he pulled me into a kiss.

The rest of the world became an afterthought as we began snogging in the back seat; Alvin looking on with a bemused smile. Theodore seemed a bit surprised for some reason, but why I couldn't place. After a long, enjoyable tongue war, we finally pulled a few inches apart. As I caught my breath, I noticed something peculiar in my boyfriend's deep, blue eyes: my own reflection. I wasn't sure how, exactly, but it had changed.

Pale skin was now covered in creamy fur; blonde locks changing color to match. My cold, wet nose sat at the end of a short snout, and my front teeth had fallen out to allow for a much larger pair. Of all things, my facial hair remained the same; dirty blonde with an embarrassing gap in the middle. I was now officially a furry, buck-toothed chipmunk, albeit one with a thin mustache and goatee.

"You know, I don't remember this being part of the plan," I toyed, smiling. Simon grinned mischievously.

"The plan was getting you away from your parents," he reminded me, "This is improvisation." We shared a laugh, and then I pulled out my phone to deal with my family.

"At the beach. Where are you?" I texted. The quick reply meant my father was driving.

"Almost in Clearwater." I smirked as I typed in the next few words.

"Oh, we went to Daytona… whoops. Guess we'll have to catch up later." I replied. Mom took a bit longer to respond this time.

"Fine. Dad is not happy." I wasn't at all surprised. Shrugging it off, I slid my phone into my pocket and looked up just in time to see Alvin throw off his shirt.

"Let's get ready for the beach!" he exclaimed. Without leaving the car, the four of us promptly stripped off our regular clothes and dressed for the beach.

Simon was especially handsome when outfitted for the beach. His trunks were a blue pattern reminiscent of looking inside a cut diamond. They featured a black waistband and a cargo pocket with a black top flap. Most impressive, however, was his thin, fit physique; one that Alvin seemed rather envious of. When combined with his warm features and dreamy, blue-grey eyes, there was no stopping the rush of blood to my cheeks.

Climbing out of the car, we made a few preparations for our day of fun in the sun. Wallets were left in the car for security, while Simon stowed a debit card in the ziploc-style bag concealed in his trunks. Alvin grabbed towels while Theodore packed a bag with snacks, a football, spare t-shirts and all of our cell phones. Lastly, I grabbed the brothers' large beach umbrella and a couple cans of spray-on sunscreen, necessary even with fur.

We set everything up on a nice spot near some prime beachfront real estate. Specifically, we were in front of the building housing a concert hall, a Johnny Rockets, and a rare Bubba Gump Shrimp co. restaurant. The beach itself was rather empty, meaning we had almost no issues regarding the brothers' celebrity status.

We spent a couple of hours on the beach at first; throwing the football around in the water for the most part. Around one, we packed up, donned our shirts and headed up to the Johnny Rockets for lunch. It was just as empty as the beach, but with a lively staff that treated us like royalty. Alvin signed a ton of autographs in return, resulting in an enjoyable experience for everyone involved. After the meal, we returned to the beach and set everything back up.

Heeding Simon's advice to wait before swimming- lest we get cramps- we waited a good while before getting back in the water. In the mean time, Alvin wooed some girls while Theodore got ice cream. This, however, just extended the latter's wait. Simon and I merely rested under the shade of the umbrella, sharing a short kiss every now and then. Needless to say, the rest of the afternoon was amazing, but it was that night where I would first enter paradise.  
\- (S)  
Around seven we finally took our leave of the beach, again donning our shirts as we headed to Bubba Gump for dinner. After the delicious meal, we returned to the Orlando airport and checked into the Hyatt Regency where my brothers and I had made reservations. Our room featured two double beds, one of which would be shared, of course, by Austin and I. It also contained two bathrooms along with a balcony and other amenities.

We all queued up for the showers the second we got to the room; Alvin and Theodore going first. The youngest of us was off to inspect the vending machines as soon as he got out, whereas Alvin busied himself with girl-esque hygiene. Soon the 'munk wonder was done, albeit halfway through Austin's shower. Donning black cargo shorts and his signature red tee, Alvin grabbed a keycard and headed for the door.

"I going to make sure Theo doesn't give himself diabeetus," he remarked humorously, "Don't get too frisky while we're gone." I couldn't help but laugh.

"We won't, Al; I promise," I replied. I entered the shower at that point, a place that was usually calm and serene. A nice time for thinking, in my opinion. Usually I would have science projects or something physics-related on the brain. Now, however, my usually logical mind was clouded by romance. Instead of devising formulas, I found myself moaning softly at the thought of doing several, admittedly naughty things with my love.

Once I finished bathing, I was met with a rude awakening. While I had brought in toiletries and fresh underwear, I had absentmindedly forgotten any other clothing! Sighing, I put on some deodorant, slipped on my briefs and donned a hotel bathrobe. As I left the bathroom, I could see Austin also wearing a robe and digging through his suitcase. I walked over just as he sat dejectedly on the edge of the nearest bed.  
\- (A)  
After habitually neglecting to bring clothes into the bathroom, I had made a startling discovery. I had only one clean outfit left, and all three sets of pajamas had been worn at least twice. My love walked over as I took a seat on the bed we'd soon share.

"You alright?" he asked, taking a seat beside me. I let out a worried sigh.

"I've only got one clean outfit left; no pajamas," I explained, "We need to stop at a laundromat." Simon moved behind me on the bed, and then I felt his hands begin to massage by back.

"We'll take care of it in the morning," he assured me, "Relax." Simon ceased his actions after a few moments, and then I felt him climb off the bed. I stood and turned to face him, and immediately I was speechless. He was now wearing only his briefs; my own robe pulled gently open. I heard five words as the white garment fell silently to the floor.

"So, you ready for Paris?" For a moment, it seemed my mouth could not communicate with my brain.

"P-Paris?" I finally sputtered. Simon chuckled; that cute, nerdy laugh of his.

"Paris. We're stopping for a day or two on the way to Athens," he confirmed, wrapping his arms around my neck.

"Y-You're… taking me around the world?" I asked, shocked. Simon smiled, drawing closer as he spoke his next words.

"Of course. Want a preview of what's to come…?" Seconds later we were kissing, our lust leading us under the sheets. Despite being in bed, I restrained myself; I believed in sex only after marriage. It was hard, though; I wanted it more than I'd ever admit. Secretly, I dreamed of one day being called a Seville, but marriage was likely years away. Simon was the shy one; always hesitant, calculating and cautious. It would take a long time for him to work up the courage, let alone feel strongly enough to go that far.  
\- (S)  
I felt like a child waiting for Christmas; time could not pass fast enough. For a moment, I considered making him mine the second we arrived in Paris, but no; I had to be patient. It would be an agonizing wait, but one well worth the look on his face in the end. For the time being, we finally pulled apart and finished preparing for bed. Thoughts of what was to come swirled in my head as we eventually made our way back under the sheets. Another short kiss graced my lips before I slipped into unconsciousness.

The next morning we awoke early and had left the hotel by eight. Grabbing McDonald's breakfast on the way, we drove to the nearest laundromat where Austin's laundry was done in as little time as possible. We then returned to the airport, and my love was humorously struck with awe as we drove up to our private jet. He, of course, texted his parents as we got on board, but no amount of anger would stop us now.

We arrived in Paris after a long flight, during which we all spent some time sleeping. However, we faced two problems before we could leave the airport. Namely, Austin did not have a passport, and even if we'd had the document, he was the wrong species to match it. It was due to the latter circumstance, however, that the French customs officers graciously allowed my boyfriend to enter the country.  
\- (A)  
Simon seemed a bit impatient as we made our way to another fancy hotel. Combined with the flight length and the difference in time zones, it was now early in the morning by France time. We slept only a few hours, which left us well rested when combined with our previous in-flight naps. We spent the day sightseeing around the city, keeping our identities a secret like the brothers had back in Florida.

Then, late that night the visit culminated with a stop at the famous Eiffel Tower. From what I understood, Alvin had pulled a few strings and squeezed Simon and I in to one of the tower's two restaurants. It was a very fancy establishment, and the menu was far different from any I had ever seen before. Simon helped me choose a dish, and overall we had an amazing time.

After the meal, my love led me up to the tower's highest observation deck. I gasped as we took in the amazing view of the city, now illuminated by so many tiny lights. The Arc de Triomphe and other famous landmarks could still be seen with ease. I felt a little too feminine as I thought about how romantic this was, and that was when he surprised me.  
\- (S)  
My mind thought it was perfectly planned out, but my heart knew it wasn't enough. Nothing could ever be enough. My pre-planned speech slipped my mind; I guess this was something else I'd improvise. Nervous and hesitant to start, my gaze drifted slowly to my love. His eyes were a sea of blue; his fur as soft as egyptian cotton. His smile and those adorable dimples could melt away even my strongest resolve.

As if on cue, I could hear one of the restaurants below begin to play Elton John's classic love song _Can You Feel the Love Tonight_. Seizing the moment, I took Austin by the hand as we stood against the railing. There was no shock, nor hands covering his face. Instead he bore a soft, content half-smile; he'd surely known this was coming. Strangely, I preferred it this way, as he looked all the more handsome.  
\- (A)  
"It's been only a few days, and already I cannot bear to live without you." A tear slipped down my cheek as Simon spoke. "There are dozens of words I could choose, but they would all fail to express how much I love you." I had to suppress a giggle; he was such a nerd. Such a cute, shy nerd that I loved with all my heart.  
\- (S)  
My heart felt like it would burst from my chest as I dropped to a knee for my final line. I pulled out a ring box as I spoke, opening it to reveal a rather masculine, diamond engagement ring.

"Austin Keith, will you make me the luckiest 'munk in the universe? Will you marry me?"  
\- (A)  
Yes, a thousand times yes! I wanted to scream it to the stars, but my mouth could not speak a single word. Instead I settled for a meek nod; Simon slipping my ring on with an adorable smile. We kissed deeply, emotionally; the perfect exclamation point for the greatest moment of my life. No longer was I in Paris; I was on cloud nine!  
\- (S)  
The rest of the world was forgotten as I embraced my new fiancé. I had never been so happy, so overjoyed; it was like Christmas multiplied exponentially! After hours, it seemed, we separated; our hands remaining linked. We stared out at Paris together, staying for a few, cherished minutes before finally heading to the lift to leave the tower.  
\- (A)  
So quickly it was over, but I couldn't complain. Why dwell in that moment when I could look forward to marriage? My head was in the clouds as we returned to the hotel; Simon's brothers likely eager to hear about our date. I fiddled with my new ring as we neared the room, smiling at the thought of what it represented.

Just as I opened the door, Simon swept me off my feet and carried me inside. I wrapped my arms around his neck, giving him a peck on the cheek. He smiled and kissed me full on the lips as his brothers came into view. Immediately they stopped what they were doing; a knowing grin appearing on Alvin's face.

"Someone said yes, I presume," he toyed. I blushed a bit and nodded.

"How could I say no?" Simon smiled, taking a seat on the bed we shared.

"Don't get too frisky now; we have to leave for Athens early tomorrow," Alvin taunted. I stuck my tongue out at him as we undressed and climbed in bed.

"Well then, we'll see you in the morning," Simon retorted. He then pulled me into another kiss as we snuggled up under the sheets. "I love you, Austin."

"I love you too, Si," I replied, nestling my head into the crook of his neck. Then I fell asleep in his warm, loving embrace.  
\- (S)  
We were in Athens by eleven the next morning; Austin staying in the jet while my brothers and I made our scheduled appearance. I'm sure it was torture even with the onboard Xbox, but neither of us wanted to deal with customs again. After the appearance, Alvin and Theodore spent the night in a hotel with their wives. I, on the other hand, slept in the jet with Austin. Both we and the Chipettes wanted to avoid what had happened on our final stops, so after Athens we flew straight home to Los Angeles over a couple days' time.

It was at the well-known LAX airport that my brothers and I would once again separate. Alvin and Theodore returned to their individual homes with their wives. Meanwhile, I drove Austin to my own humble abode; a large, luxurious apartment on the coastal side of LA. Featuring a distant view of the beach, it was all the home I could ask for. Austin and I hauled our bags up the stairs and inside, coming to a stop in the living room.

"Well, we are officially home," I remarked, "If only we had the rest of your stuff; then we could get you moved in."  
\- (A)  
I was quite shocked to hear Simon indicate that I was to live with him before we were married.

"You do realize that my religion forbids this, right?" I questioned. He responded with a cute yet devilish smirk that sent shivers down my spine.

"Actually, your religion- not that it matters now- specifically designates a man and a _woman_ ," he replied. I couldn't help but smile.

"Touché," I replied, "Have I told you lately how much I love you?"

"Only about a thousand times," Simon toyed. I started to retort, but was silenced by his lips against mine. For once in my life, I was content; I could get used to this.


	2. Chapter 2

The standard flow of Friday night was disrupted by an unusual event. My husband's weekly concert was pushed back to an earlier time slot in order to allow for a second event. The record company he and his brothers were signed to was holding a release party for their latest album. As usual, I would not be attending the concert; in this case using the time to prepare for the party. Soon I was dressed in nice, formal attire and ready to support my love.

As I headed down the stairs to the parking lot, I was surprised to see Alvin's dark, cherry red '67 Camaro pull into the parking lot. I was shocked to say the least; why was he home instead of at the party? I approached my future brother-in-law, only for him to try and sidestep me on the way to his apartment. Playing the part of a linebacker, I tried to impede his progress as best I could. It was when he drew near, though, that I noticed the tears.

When I made the stop, his demeanor changed completely. Alvin stopped trying to reach his home, instead collapsing into my arms like a sad or injured child. We stood there for a minute or so; the supposed 'awesome one' crying softly into my shoulder. Eventually, his tears ebbed and we headed to his apartment to talk. Once inside, we took a seat on the couch and talked things over. Naturally, I was very concerned.

"What's wrong, Al?" I asked. He stared at his hands for a few seconds, before speaking in a quiet, embarrassed tone.

"It's the concerts…" Alvin started, "but more than just that. The entire time, I'm putting on a show. Not just the singing, but I have to act happy; as if my life is perfect." I raised an eyebrow.

"I thought your life was perfect," I admitted. He shook his head sadly.

"People also _thought_ I'd spring for a Ferrari, and still _think_ I live in a mansion," Alvin countered, "I'm not the kid I once was, Aus; even I've matured." I paused for a moment to let his words sink in.

"So, what's bothering you now?" Alvin let out a disheartened sigh, and stared at the floor.

"Theo and Ellie are married. You and Si are engaged. Heck, Jeanette is even going out with your friend Noah!" he explained, "Yet here I sit: single, and alone." I frowned; this was a feeling I knew all too well.

"You know, I used to have the same problem." He looked up in shock as a smile pursed my lips. "My younger sister got married before I ever met Simon, and I had had only one girlfriend by that time." Alvin seemed shocked.

"H-How did you deal with it?" he asked. I put a hand on his shoulder, looking him in the eye.

"To be honest, it rarely bothered me," I answered, "But, one of the best remedies is spending time with friends." Alvin managed a half smile.

"In that case… you want to grab some dinner?" he asked, "I'm sure BJ's will have the Dodgers game on; I hear they're playing the Giants!" I smiled, glad to see Alvin happy again.

"That sounds great, Al."

We arrived at BJ's to find the place surprisingly dead, and easily located a free table by the bar. Alvin ordered a house beer on draft, because I was the designated driver. I had ordered a root beer before sitting back and watching the game. It was already the second inning, and the game proceeded well into the third before we ordered food. The Giants were losing in entertaining fashion, and for once I actually enjoyed spending time with Alvin.

Everything changed in the fifth. Alvin was mid-sentence when he stopped and stared at something near the entrance. I turned and spotted a young, female chipmunk about our age entering the bar area. She had medium-length, strawberry-blonde hair and soft, cerulean blue eyes. Alvin, while completely shocked to see her, waved the young woman over immediately.

"It's been a long time, Alvin," she remarked, walking up to our booth. Unlike most attractive women, she appeared rather laid back and casual. Her attire consisted of dark jeans, a black Zeppelin t-shirt and a dark purple jacket.

"Indeed it has, Charlene," Alvin replied, smiling, "Care to join us?" She smiled warmly.

"I suppose we do have some catching up to do," she replied, taking a seat. I quickly began to feel like a third wheel, but enjoyed watching Alvin and Charlene converse. They were an obvious match, and were madly in love by the time we left. Celebrating a Dodgers victory, we headed back home with the happy couple snogging in my back seat. Soon they were safe in Alvin's apartment, while I was welcomed home by my love after a very eventful night.

"How'd things go with Alvin?" Simon asked as I walked in. I smiled as I hung up my coat.

"Great. He's probably snogging Charlene as we speak," I answered. Simon let out an amused chuckle.

"They always were a great match back in the day," he reminisced, "Which reminds me…" In seconds he was upon me, my body thrust onto the couch as we joined in the fun. As our lips locked in a passionate kiss, it seemed life had never been better.


	3. Chapter 3

Mini-golf was one of my favorite pastimes, so naturally I was excited to play a game with my best friend, Noah. We had gone to dinner just before, and would now finish the evening off with some entertainment. There were 18 holes in the course we'd chosen, and before long we'd finished the front nine. Behind by two strokes, my concentration was broken by an unexpected text. Stepping back, I sighed and pulled out my cell phone.

 _Heard Simon has been given a chance at the Nobel Prize! Downside is that he has to be gone the week of your wedding._

Alvin was such a gossip you'd think he was female. I read the text twice before gathering myself enough to respond. Knowing that Simon had dreamt of winning the Nobel practically since birth, I had no doubt that he'd choose to attend. I frowned; we'd have to choose another date for the wedding. I texted Alvin a 'thank you' for the heads up, and that was when Noah caught on.

"You okay, Austin?" he asked, "You seem down all of a sudden." I looked him in the eye.

"Simon's being offered the Nobel Prize, but he'd have to miss our wedding," I explained. Noah gasped.

"Sounds like a tough decision," he surmised, "You should go home after this, and talk it over with him." I nodded.

"I will; thanks, Noah," I replied. We proceeded to move through the back nine, eventually tying at one stroke under par. Bidding my friend goodbye, I headed home with a lump in my throat. I wasn't sure how this would go over, but I felt that my perfect wedding plans were now subject to change.

Arriving at home, I at first thought the apartment was empty. Simon's car was parked out front, though, so I knew he was home. I called out the name of my love, and within moments he emerged from our bedroom.

"Did you have a good time with Noah?" He showed no concern at all.

"I did, although the fun was dampened a bit when Alvin told me the news," I recalled. Simon let out a sigh, frowning.

"I had hoped that wouldn't get to you," he admitted. I tried my best to smile.

"It's okay, you know. I'm not going to keep you from your dreams." I promised. Simon shook his head.

"Of course you're not," he countered, his hands grasping my shoulders, "You _are_ my dreams, my hope, my passion." I blushed, flustered by the praise.

"R-Really?" I sputtered. Simon nodded, pulling me close.

"Over 800 people have won a Nobel, and more receive them every year. You, however, are one-of-a-kind." he stated, "You are worth more to me than any award, and on January 5, 2015, I will prove it." Tears flowed freely as I pulled my love into a tight hug.

"That is the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me..." I sobbed. Simon smiled warmly, hoisting me into his arms.

"I'm sorry I made you worry," he apologized, "Let me put you and your fears to rest." I was carried into the bedroom, where he set me down under the sheets. I slipped off my jeans as he climbed in on the other side. We snuggled lovingly together, Simon's tall body enveloping me entirely. My head was tucked just under his chin, his arms wrapped gently around me. Never before had I felt so safe and loved.

"I love you, Si..." I whispered, listening to the soothing beat of his heart.

"And I love you, too, Austin," he murmured, "More than anything else..."


End file.
